Strikeflier
Strikeflier is a Thor-like Bakugan. He is the Guardian Bakugan of Airzel in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Strikeflier is partners with Airzel of the Twelve Orders. He absorbs specific skills of an opponent's ability, and combines it to strengthen his own. He creates a freezing wind that immobilizes his foe. He also can generate ice and snowstorms from his hands and uses them ice crystals to attack his opponent.He evolves from Longfly. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Strikeflier is seen in the video which Professor Clay saw from an unknown source along with Krakix, Sabator, Lumagrowl, Dharak and Lythirus. They were at war with Neathian Bakugan. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Strikeflier is seen flying in Dan's vision. Strikeflier appeared again in episode 11, where he helped Krakix and Lumigrowl take down part of the Neathian shield. Strikeflier kind of has an irish accent as shown in episode 11 ; Ability Cards * Tidal Volish: Game Strikeflier was released alongside Lumagrowl, Avior, Dharak, Snapzoid, Coredem, Phosphos, and Helix Dragonoid. Strikeflier can combine with most Bakugan Battle Gear. To do this, you have to pull the wings down. Its Pyrus version comes in three variations, 750 Gs in the BakuBoost, 800 Gs in Crimson and Pearl, and 710 Gs in the Gundalian Invaders BakuBowl Arena. Its Subterra version comes with 600 Gs in the BakuTriad. Its Haos version has 770 Gs in BakuGranite and 740 Gs in BakuBoost. Its Darkus version has 630 Gs in the BakuTriad, and 730 Gs in Bakuboost. Its Aquos version has 680 Gs in the Aquos BakuTin. Its Ventus version comes in three variations, 750 Gs in the Combat Set and 780 Gs in the BakuBoost. It is 660 Gs in th BakuTriad pack. It's Clear version has 730 Gs. Bakugan Dimensions Strikeflier is featured on abilities from all attributes except Subterra and Pyrus. Gallery Anime Strikeflier.png|Strikeflier in ball form File:Battleturbine1.jpg|Strikeflier combined with Battle Turbine in ball form File:12ordersbakugans.png|The Twelve Orders' Bakugan. Strikeflier is the first to the left str11.jpg Animestrikeflier.jpg strikeflierfreakyinepisode11.jpg GBakugan3 002.JPG|Strikeflier about to use Tidal Volish Strikeflierxxxx.jpg|Strikeflier in Bakugan form strikeflierxz.jpg|Strikeflier equiped with Battle Turbine in Bakugan form Game File:GUN_PACK_GREEN_1.jpg|Subterra Strikeflier with connected Battle Turbine File:Bd95b8ce.jpg|Packaged Ventus Strikeflier File:Strikeflier_Battle_Turbine.jpg|Ventus Strikeflier with Copper Battle Turbine File:IMG 3958.jpg|Ventus Strikeflier File:Strikeflier-ventus-ca.jpg|Ventus Strikeflier with Battle Turbine in original form File:T1tgpnXmdHXXcq2nc9 104615.jpg 310x310.jpg|Prototype Strikeflier BA1010_GA_GBL_10_3.jpg|Strikeflier's Gate Card BA1022_GA_GBL_22_3.jpg|Strikeflier on the Gate Card "Strikefkier's Trick" File:!Bn!m9g!!mk~$(KGrHqQOKiwEtk6dnLhpBLhu4Rr)eQ~~_12.JPG|Packaged Crimson and Pearl Strikeflier bakugan11.jpg|Packaged Crimson and Pearl Strikeflier File:Crimson and Pearl Strikflrier.jpg File:Battleturbine.jpg|Strikeflier and Battle Turbine in the commercial File:Strikeflier.jpg|Strikeflier in the commercial File:Strikeflierattachbattlegear.jpg|Strikeflier and Twin Destructor in the commercial bakugan6.jpg|3 Darkus Strikefliers 51EPiVmoO+L. SL500 AA300 .jpg|Packaged Haos Strikeflier T1RFlDXjpyXXajAULb_125503.jpg_310x310.jpg|Packaged Pyrus Strikeflier Imagem025.jpg Imagem024.jpg 0410001813-1-.jpg|Ventus Strikeflier and Copper Battle Turbine BakPics 002.JPG|Ventus, Darkus, and Subterra Strikefliers Bakupics2 025.JPG|Darkus Strikeflier Bakupics2 001.JPG Bakugan Dimensions File:Strikeflier_VS_Strikeflier.jpg Strikeflier Pyrus.JPG|Pyrus Strikeflier in Bakugan Dimensions Strikeflier Darkus.JPG|Darkus Strikeflier on Bakugan Dimensions Strikeflier.jpg|Subterra Strikeflier in bakugan Dimensions DarkusStrikeflierPodBD.png|Darkus Strikeflier in Pod Form on Bakugan Dimensions VentusStrikeflierPodBD.png|Ventus Strikflier in Pod Form on Bakugan Dimensions HaosStrikeflierFrame.png|Haos Strikeflier on Bakugan Dimensions VentusStrikeflierMonsterBD.png|Ventus Strikeflier in Monster Form on Bakugan Dimensions LightintheDarkness.png Screen shot 2010-08-02 at 10.54.45 PM.png|Ventus Strikeflier in BD Cstrikeflier.png Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders